As is generally known in the art, a Telecommunications Relay Service (TRS) is a telephone service that allows a person with a hearing and/or speech impairment to place and/or receive telephone calls. A TRS will typically use an operator (referred to herein as a CA or communications assistant) situated at a relay center to facilitate telephone calls between hearing and/or speech impaired individuals and other call participants. In practice, a TRS call may be initiated by either the person with the hearing and/or speech impairment, or by the other individual or party to the call (e.g., a non-impaired individual). When a person with a hearing and/or speech impairment initiates a TRS call, that person often may use a TTY (i.e., a teletype or teletypewriter or text telephone—also referred to sometimes as a TTD or Telecommunications Device for the Deaf) or other text input device to call the TRS relay center, and gives a CA at the center the number of the party that he or she wants to call. The CA in turn places an outbound traditional voice call to the specified person. The CA then serves as a link or intermediary for the call, relaying the text of the calling party in voice to the called party, and converting to text what the called party voices back to the calling party. Alternately, when the other party (i.e., the non-impaired individual) wishes to call a hearing and/or speech impaired individual, the calling party initiates the call by calling the TRS relay center, e.g., usually by dialing or otherwise calling a toll-free or other designated number. The calling party then provides the CA with the telephone number or other like address of the hearing and/or speech impaired individual they wish to contact, and the CA places a corresponding call to the specified number or address. Again, the CA serves as a link for the call—translating and/or converting text to voice and vice versa as the case may be for communications between the parties.
Video Relay Service (VRS) is a particular form of TRS that allows persons with hearing and/or speech impairments who use American Sign Language (ASL) or other form of manual communication to communicate with voice telephone users through video equipment, rather than through typed text. Typically, video equipment links the VRS user with a TRS operator or CA so that the VRS user and the CA can see and communicate with each other in signed or other similar conversation. Because the conversation between the VRS user and the CA can flow much more quickly as compared to a text-based TRS calls, VRS has become a popular form of TRS.
Generally, VRS (like other forms of TRS) allows persons who are hearing and/or speech impaired to communicate through the telephone system with other persons, e.g., that may not be so impaired. The VRS caller, using a television or a computer with a video camera device and a broadband or high speed Internet connection, contacts a VRS CA, who is a qualified sign language interpreter. For example, the hearing and/or speech impaired individual may uses a videophone or other video device, such as a webcam, to connect via broadband Internet to the VRS. In any event, the impaired caller and CA are free to communicate with each other in sign language or the like through the established video link. The VRS CA then places a traditional voice telephone call to the party that the VRS user wishes to call. Once the traditional voice leg of the call has also been established, the VRS CA relays the conversation back and forth between the parties, e.g., in sign language with the VRS user, and by voice with the called party. Alternately, a voice telephone user can also initiate a VRS call by calling a VRS center, usually through a toll-free or other designated number. As with the text based TRS, the calling party then provides the CA with the number or other like address of the hearing and/or speech impaired individual they wish to contact, and the CA attempts to establish a corresponding video link to the specified number or address. Again, once the hearing and/or speech impaired party is connected, the CA serves as an intermediary for the call—translating and/or converting sign language to voice and vice versa as the case may be for communications between the parties.
While generally helpful, traditional VRS and/or TRS have some drawbacks and/or limitations. For example, the impaired individual and/or other call participant may feel apprehensive or uncomfortable if the other call participant knows a third party (i.e., the CA) is privy to the conversation. Accordingly, one solution to this problem is to use what is known as Voice Carry Over (VCO).
When VCO is implemented in a VRS and/or TRS call, the impaired individual is allowed to use their own voice in the communication with the other call participant. In particular, VCO is a type of TRS that allows a person, e.g., with a hearing impairment, but who wants to use his or her own voice, to speak directly to the other call participant and receive responses in text and/or sign language from the CA. For example, this type of service is particularly useful to individuals who may have impaired hearing, but who can still speak adequately. Accordingly, when the VCO user initiates a call to the relay center, the caller may inform the CA not to alert the other call participant (i.e., the called party) to the presence of the CA, and because VCO is being used, when the call is established with the other call participant, the called party will only hear the voice of the caller (not the CA), while response and/or other communications from the called party to the caller are relayed by the CA to the caller in sign language or text. In this manner, any potential “uneasiness” is alleviated insomuch as the called party remains unaware that the CA is privy to the conversation.
However, VCO is generally only an adequate solution when the impaired individual initiates the call. This is because when the non-impaired individual or voice telephone user initiates the call, generally they place a call to the relay center by dialing or otherwise calling a toll-free or other designated number and then providing the CA with the number or address of the impaired person they wish to contact. Accordingly, the calling party in this instance is likely to be well aware of the CA's involvement in the call, even if VCO is ultimately employed by the called party.
Accordingly, a new and improved system and/or method for providing VRS and/or TRS in a telecommunications network is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.